movie mix up
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: please no flames. What do you get when you put the inuyasha gang in hollywood movies. read and find out.
1. prologe

It was a quite day in Hollywood. Every one was getting ready to start filming their movies. But unknown to them a few people got separated from their tour.

"Inuyasha! Do you think we should get back with our tour guide now." Said Kagome

"Hef…That stupid tour wasn't worth our money but this is." Said Inuyasha

Else where

"Lord Sesshomaru Rin is missing." Said Jaken

'That girl is going to get me angry' thought Sesshomaru

"Were you going milord?" Jaken asked

"No where."

"Can I com….ohhhh cool Souvenirs!" Jaken said as he spotted a souvenir wagon.

What will happen to the studio? Will they get in to trouble or will they find each other? And will the owner of a yellow beetle with the license plate I 3 feudal era please move your car because you in the animaniacs drop zone. (Kikyo rushs to the car and moves it.)

This was writen by me(mystical lady of dimonds) and my sister(has no name). Please Read and Review.


	2. set one

_Director: ready on set and ACTION!_

Darth Vader: Luke there is something you need to know about us.

Luke: what.

A little girl voice: Excuse misters have you seen master Jaken or lord Sesshomaru

Darth Vader: CUT. What is this little girl doing on the set?

The little girl: My name is Rin. Have you seen Lord Sesshomaru or master Jaken?

Darth Vader: Who is this Lord Sesshomaru you speak of? Is he a sith lord?

Rin: no, he is lord of the western lands.

Director: who said it was bring you daughter to work day?

Crew: uhhhhhh…no one.

Jaken: Rin there you are.

Rin: Master Jaken you found me.

Jaken: let's go.

_Outside._

Sesshomaru: there you are you tw…What is on your head Jaken.

Jaken: Nothing (whips hat off)

Sesshomaru: come this way.

Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Inuyasha slow down. My legs are hurting." Said Kagome

"I smell Sesshomaru." Said Inuyasha

_They run onto the set where star wars was being shot._

Darth Vader: sister…so you have a twin sis…. WHAT KNOW?

Inuyasha: this way and he is close.

Darth Vader: Get out off the set. _He starts to swing his light saber_

Inuyasha: Kagome watch out. _He gets hit by the light saber _IRON REVER SOUL STEALER.

Darth Vader: I have no soul.

Inuyasha: Damn

Kagome: Sit boy. _Inuyasha falls to the grown._ Sorry about him we got lost from our tour and we are trying to find it.

Darth Vader: What a cute girl? Join me and the Dark side and you will feel the power?

Sesshomaru crashes in: in your dreams. _He transforms into his true form and steps on Darth Vader_

Darth Vader: that will leave a mark. _Inuyasha and Kagome follow Sesshomaru out._

Luke: What was that about?

Director: take five. And will so one please get me a chocolate bar.

* * *

Please Read and Review.the next chapter will be up soon. If you have a favorite move please place it in the review box or personal email and you might see it in the story.


	3. set two

sorry it took so long to update. I have been on Vacition and the need of school and so much other crap i just couldn't sit down and write. I used indina jones and the ark of the covant opening but couldn't remember how the traps went. well enjoy.

DISCLAMER: i and my co-writer don't own Inuyasha or any movies i use.

The stage was set. A man slowly walked through the opening to a cave. His partner was right behind him, shivering in fear. The two men slowly walked in and the first man stopped his partner from walking into the light.

"careful." The first man said

They walk farther in and walked through a wall of spider webs. The first man found a few spiders on him then looked at his partner and had to clean off his back. The next obstacle was a hole. The first man took his whip and swung across he is then followed by his companion.

They turned a corner and found he room in which their goal was located. The first man carefully walked to the center of the room and found…

"CUT, this isn't the golden idol." Said the man holding a staff

"Your right Harrison, where…" said the director

"Excuse me you found my staff." Jaken said as he took the staff. "Lord Sesshomaru I found the staff."

Sesshomaru walks in and apologizes for the interruption. "Jaken give me the staff." DONK "that is for misplacing it for the thousandth time. Now go find Rin as I get this thing a GPS tracker" Jaken ran off. "This scene would better if you had a hug rock falling on him as he runs out of the cave." Sesshomaru turns and leaves the stage.

"Ok that is a great suggestion and I like it we reshoot tomorrow." Said the director

_Else where_

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through an empty set and sat down. They were extremely lost in this big studio, but they were happy. Since Inuyasha only got a few weeks off from his job during the summer he spent the whole vacation with his love. Inuyasha was a very mysterious man in that he had many weapons but said he was a high school English teacher.

"Inuyasha, what do you really do for work? I know you're not a high school teacher because you never told me what school you work at" said Kagome

"I do work at a high school and another job but I didn't want you to know because it is a crappy school. All the students there have been in court, jail or prison at least five times in there lives. I don't want you to worry about it thought sweet heart" Inuyasha said as he held Kagome

Inuyasha heard a scream and grabbing Kagome pulled her up and ran to the origin of the scream. A young boy was being pulled by the hair. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha knew he had to protect that boy. Inuyasha fought for the boy's freedom and once he got the boy free Kagome grabbed him and ran. She didn't care where but ran.

Kagome saw an open door and ran in and closed the door. She put the boy down for he had fallen asleep. She crept around the set and found it was dark and nothing seamed to be happening.

"ACTION!" scream the director.

Once again a man was walking slowly to a cave entrance his partner right behind him. The first man took a small pouch from his partner and filled it with sand. Entering the cave the two men walked through a wall of spider webs. The second man saw a few tarantulas on the first mans back. The first man motioned the second man to turn around and he sighed after he saw his partners back covered in spiders.

Farther in the cave the second man got a head and the first man stopped him before he went into the light. The first man raised his hand to the light and a wall of spikes came shooting out. Carefully making it around the spikes a deep hole was laid into there path.

The first man took his whip and swung across and he was followed by his partner. They turned a corner and found the room of their prize. Together they crouch down and looked at the floor. The first man carefully walked across to the center of the room to find…

"Where is the idol now" said the man

"CUT, Ford I know for a fact it is there." Said the director

"Well it not." Said ford

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting but I saw someone take it." Said Kagome

"Who?" the director asked

"I don't know sir but sorry I have to find my husband and the tour we were on" said Kagome

"I will show you the way out" said ford as he offered his arm

"Oh I had an idea to make this scene better, have a dead body on the stakes when it comes out and there be a hidden trap in the idol room. When some one steps on certain stones, arrows come fling out." Said Kagome as she walked out and picked up the boy then left the set.

Kagome found the boy's mother and set out to find Inuyasha. She was walking by the set for Ghostbusters when she bumped into an old friend.

"Sesshomaru-sama it is good to see you again." Said Kagome as she bowed

"Kagome your family, at least half family," laughed Sesshomaru, "Where is Inuyasha I am in the mood for a good duel?"

"I don't know he told me to run and I did and now I can't find him." Kagome almost broke down in tears.

"Come let's find him and maybe play a trick or two on him. Also you can help me find Rin and Jaken around this big place. I swear it is bigger than Japan or my mansion." Said Sesshomaru

"Yeah it is defiantly bigger then the palace." Kagome and Sesshomaru walked around the studio and found no sign of their friends. They came up with a few good tricks to help Inuyasha remember not

to let his family go without knowing where to refined them later. This was going to be one hard task if they wanted to be free of each other.


	4. fnial hour

That afternoon once Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken left the Hollywood studio, they went to the beach. It was a cresset moon and the beach was quiet. This was the best part of the day to them. The group talked about the different sets they saw while roasting marshmallows.

"SO big head what did you do?" Inuyasha asked Jaken

"That is classified." Said the toad

"Master Jaken hit almost every gift stand. Also I found the naked brothers band and got their autographs!!" yelled Rin

"Rin calm down, well I had to keep looking for you. But I did manage to find one present for Kagome's birthday" Kagome's birthday was three days ago on their flight to Hollywood. She felt a little down because it took almost the whole day to get to this beautiful place.

"Sesshomaru you didn't have to. Inuyasha said this was my birthday present. I only wish Sango Miroku and Shippo could come."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!" a group of voices came from out of no where.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo where are you?" Sesshomaru pulled a TV out from behind his back.

"Isn't this neat! It is the project I have been working on for Sesshomaru's company. Now from any TV satellite you can be places with the people you love with out really being there." Said Miroku

"You spoil me to much you know that." Kagome blushed and hid her face into Inuyasha warm embrace.

"Kagome you treat others but not your self so we put this together for you." Sango said, as she picked up one of her little girls. "Hold on I have to put this munchkin back to bed."

"Here Kagome, your gift from me." Sesshomaru said passing a rectangular box. Kagome opened the box and found a beautiful dress and a sweatshirt that said _I dig dudes with the crescent moon. _Kagome put it on and gave Sesshomaru a hug as a thank you.

"TAKE THAT DAMN THING OFF KAGOME!!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha please refrain from bad language around Rin." Said Sesshomaru

"Also we are still here you know. And Shippo get off the TV." Said miroku

"INUYASHA SITBOY (Thud) now I like this shirt and look at the back." Kagome turned around and the back of it said _if you are reading this then I might have to unleash my boyfriend,_ with a picture of Inuyasha with the tetsaiga (?) drawn ready to strike.

"Sesshomaru you're a…." "Say that word and you will regret it." "Bastard" "you asked for it" Sesshomaru pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha pulled kagome out of Sesshomaru hands and ran.

"Inuyasha slow down, I can't keep up." "Sorry kagome I just wanted to give you your present in private." "Inuyasha you have nothing on you though" "Kagome you're pregnant."

Back at the rest of the group they heard a load scream of joy.

"What was that?" asked young Rin

"It seams that he finally told her. What should we get them for a baby present?" said Sesshomaru. He had already thought of giving Inuyasha a position in his company and kagome to but that would have to wait till they got home and settled down from this trip. What away to spend the time with family


End file.
